Miscellaneous Characters
A page for collecting characters who do not have enough discussion/development to merit having their own pages, but still pop up in discussion enough to necessitate some way of quickly being able to identify them. Heroes Apollo An Exemplar with happiness powers. He's super happy all the time and can induce happiness in others. His powers manifest as a golden aura complete with a floating halo. Bank Man The indisposable, too big to fail hero we can trust: Bank Man! (Sometimes also called the Money Ker) An obscenely wealthy man who stops crimes with the power of money, usually by asking "How much to stop this nonsense?" and then paying the villain off. Crime in his city has skyrocketed up 90% as a result, but none of it is violent. His city has more crime and less violence than any other city in the country. He's also the owner or mascot (or both) of a mega lotto. He was created in the drawthreads sometime during or before 2015 as a joke about superheroes who's power is having a lot of money. Bounce Roberta Long used to work at the tire factory her family owned until a horrible accident gave her the power of hard rubber. Though she cannot stretch or morph and is now more sensitive to temperature, she can bounce and build up kinetic energy. She is immune to electricity and possesses super human resistance to physical attacks with most just bouncing right off of her. Bold and brash, she's dedicated to protecting her family and her city. The Bump ]]A short chubby man with thick glasses and a pudding bowl haircut. He has the amazing ability to keep anyone, even if they are but a hair's breath away, from dying. He lays his hands upon them and the person is enveloped in a red or blue aura, this aura can last for either several hours or as little as 20 minutes depending on the severity of the afflicted person's injuries. While this aura is active, the person will feel fine and will be capable of moving around and doing anything they were able to do at their peak health, but their injuries will remain. All The Bump can do is buy them time so actual medical treatment can be applied. There are limits to the number of times The Bump can renew this aura on a person which seems to vary from individual to individual. His hands are always clammy feeling. He's in super high demand everywhere, has probably saved millions, but is always busy. Maybe The Bump is who saved 6Sense by bumping him long enough for him to be saved. Damandahl Singh The sihk with the power to turn his skin into armor. He's super strong and super tough, but he hasn't had any breakout appearances yet. Death Nellie Talks to ghosts, likes them better than people. Very goth. Hangs out in cemeteries. Might be friends with Whisp of the Justice Coalition and help her with her talking to the dead serveries. Flying Brick ]]A girl with super strength and the ability to fly. She's really bad at being a hero. She once tried to recruit Tantrum and Anastasia Wright into a team with her, but it didn't work out. She's still trying to breakout and become a big shot hero. Halo A hero with holy light powers. Her level of divinity is questionable (it is unknown if she is championing for a god or her powers are the result of her own magic), but her light based powers manifest in the form of a halo around herself that she can manipulate. She can also form blades out of light. Friends with Blue Blood. Holi A young woman from India with the power to create paint out of nothing. COLORS! Red Herring A suspicious looking man who is actually a detective. His hat masks how his eyes are always expressing a look of shock, like a fish that's been caught. Reports to /co/nrad whenever he comes across a case that's out of his league. Lustbane Possibly the strangest half-demon around, Nicholas Janette is a half Succubus. Despite being male. Don't think too hard about it. He mostly spends his time trying to lead a normal life, but also hunts down and kills Succubi and Incubi. Oftentimes with blunt weaponry. Despite technically possessing supernatural powers, the only one he uses are the ones he can't turn off. Also has immense parental abandonment issues Villains Bleak Hole An Exemplar who creates a black hole-like thing in his chest when he gets too depressed or sad. If he feels bad enough a hole forms in his heart, a bleak hole. Rage Racer must find a way to fill it or close it before a city block is sucked in. He's like a reverse bomb waiting to happen. Kittens don't work, Rage Racer tried that already to the media's horror. Caleb ]His necklace is the Pygmalion Medallion, it allows him to create and control copies of other people and their powers, but he doesn't do self improvement, so even though he has an amazing ability, he never practices, so he can only make defective clones. Cleophidia Gorgon Pharaoh! While most gorgons are humans cursed to be hideous half-snakes, Cleo is a snake cursed to be half-human. The human half is actually pretty good looking, but her snake aesthetics are just dreadful! Naturally she was very upset, which she expressed by making a small kingdom for herself in old Egypt until Skathi came along and smacked some sense into her. She’s vain and a bit prone to ''hiss''trionics, but overall not a bad girl, just a bit highly strung. She helped un-stone the people she caught with her petrification powers before Skathi came along, which also comes in handy when she gets startled and accidentally zaps someone. Even years later Cleo hasn’t fully acclimated to her half-human state... sometimes she forgets she’s got arms, or tries to smell things by sticking out her tongue. In modern times she's developed an interest in social media. Dr. Light A man who is either a living candle or has no head with a giant light bulb face in his chest. He lights up the night and makes it impossible for people to sleep. The Racqueteer A villain who uses old corny retro-future tech with a tennis theme. He's armed with plasma racquets and exploding shuttlecocks. More of a harmless villain. Roller Darby He's all about challenging people to crazy races, stunt matches, performing crazy feats, and other general challenges (dance-offs are not out of the question). Likes danger and being the fastest there is. He'll do almost anything to get people to accept his challenges. Strawman His body is made of tubes, tubes filled with water. He prefers to restock his liquid supply by draining the blood of out of people rather than using more readily available supplies of water. The more liquid he has in his body, the longer his whip like arms can reach. He has aspirations to join the Sageworthy Society. He is extremely petty and spiteful. The Tele-Vision and Agnes]]He was once a convenience store clerk before being inexplicably transformed by a mysterious accident during a power surge as he was trying to fix his security cameras. He uses his powers to create static-y illusions of his foes, or trap them in twisted TV shows of his own making. Van Beethoven Once an inner city youth who excelled as a pianist. Lost his arms because NOBODY ESCAPES THE HOOD. His arms were replaced with mechanized piano arms which give him super human strength. Keys on both arms allow him to fight with sound emitting from the pipes on his back, whether it be earth shaking low tones or ear piercing high tones. He had to train the organic parts of his body in order to support the heavy mechanized parts. He became a hero by beating up the street thugs around his neighborhood, but then joined up with Riggs Hagar as the drummer (What? Just because he has giant piano arms doesn't means he can't play other instruments) in his villainous band. He's made to attend locale ballpark games as part of a community service deal. Also attends church on Sundays, but out of choice. Others Desert Buckler In the not-too-distant future, he lives on Earth's first colony planet which is basically Australia all over. He works for a protection company where he usually gets hired to protect armored road trains. The trains transport radioactive square watermelons to cities outside the radiation zones who then use them as power sources, and then the trains take the rotting used melons from the cities back out to the farms to be used as fertilizer to grow more melons. He rides with the armored road trains to protect them from bandits. The demon arm is probably just a result of mutation from living in the radiation zone, he probably has some kind of latent gene that makes them resistant to the effects of this type of radiation or produces non-harmful mutations. This gene isn't all that rare, but uncommon enough to where people with it can make a lot of money doing these kinds of jobs. He once met the crew of The Pineapple Cake when they were visiting the planet. "The Don" He's a jolly old archdemon (from the era before the 12 Demon Kings) who has grown fat on his successes and largely retired from the active running of his fiefdom, using his time to throw elaborate galas and build bridges with his rivals as the system he's created runs itself. But like an aging mafia godfather, though he's retired from the skull-crushing and petty management of his empire, he remains one of the most powerful archdemons of all. Under the jovial surface is a ruthless mind, and while his ambitions are largely sated one would do well to remember that he didn't always have subordinates to gather lifeforce for him - he got his start the same as any other hellspawn, and he hasn't forgotten how to do things with his own two hands. Lucifuge Rofocale Judge, jury and executioner of the under-realm, and the only authority above the personal whims of the archdemons. Inside his arena, his power is absolute. Any demon with a grievance may demand the justice of Lucifuge be brought upon a foe, at which point both must appear at the arena of judgement to plead their cases. This law is rarely invoked, though, because no demon likes submitting to the power of another, the rules upon which Lucifuge judges are arcane and unclear, and most terrifyingly of all he is said to be utterly impartial. While demon tradition sees him laden with gifts by both parties, the bribes have never been seen to influence his judgment, and the bearer of extravagent gifts has as often been annihilated by his purifying flames as the pauper bearing only a token offering of gold, a notion deeply unsettling to a demon's sensibilities. Nobody knows exactly how Lucifuge came to be so powerful, and his magic seems alien to the under-realm's lifeforce-powered blood magic. Some say that he was granted his role by the First Fallen himself. Archdemons rise and fall, but the justice of Lucifuge is eternal. His court has endured into the new color coded demon king era. Queenie Her allegiances are unknown; she may be the product of a government project to reverse engineer Machine Cult tech. She is meant to be a next-gen field commander capable of processing vast quantities of data and issuing commands instantly. She's blind, but controls 10 drones via a mix of telepathy and technology, she can see through their eyes. The drones have no sense of individuality having been artificially created and raised to be totally obedient. The drones possess super strength, are highly resistant to damage, and are best suited for stealth missions. Two Birds He's a magically powered obsidian golem who propels globs of floating yellow liquid that release large amounts of kinetic energy upon impact. Being that he's magic and made of rock, he has an unspecified degree of super strength and magical resistance to damage. Revived by a witch in modern times. On his back are two birds, whose meaning is unknown. He adamantly refuses to obey the witch's orders. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Female